


Spark of Curiosity

by acertainperson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acertainperson/pseuds/acertainperson
Summary: This is a continuation of my story "Third Floor at night" i recommend you check that one out first, so you know what theyre talking about. One month had passed since they encountered the devils snare in the right wing of the third floor, and their curiosity had now been sparked. (very underage)





	Spark of Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cateagle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cateagle/gifts).



Since that one night in the third floor, about 1 month had passed. So far, Ginny hadnt talked about it with anyone, and if she ever did, it would be with none other than Colin Creevy. He was the only one who knew what happened.

However, what neither of them knew was that both of their curiosities had been sparked. Ginny and Colin avoided talking, it was still an awkward relation.

One day, she came across him in an empty corridor, and decided to take the chance. "I feel like we should talk about... whatever happened that night." she said. "Not here." Colin said, "Someone could hear us! Lets find an empty classroom."

Since there was quite a lot of empty classrooms, that wasnt too much of a hard thing. She locked the door behind them. This way, she thought, they would get some more privacy. "So, whats the matter?" Colin asked. "I... I just cant stand the fact that I havnt talked about it." she said, "How much do you know of what happened to me?" "Well, the only thing I could see was the movement of these vines." he said, "But I couldnt see what they did, besides, one of them was on me too." 

Ginny was confused about what he meant. She knew about the differences between boys and girls, but she couldnt imagine how that would go down, and she hadnt seen it since she had her eyes closed at the time.

"But how?" she asked, "What did it do?" Colin didnt really know what it did, he only remembered what happened. He dropped his pants down. "Well, the vine came up my leg and... it grabbed my..." Ginny figured the rest out. "You mean... like this?" she said as she placed her hand around his cock. "It also moved up and down." he said, and Ginny began rubbing as he had described. 

Colin immediately got hard, and again, it was weirdly pleasant. "Its good somehow isnt it?" Ginny asked. "Yes... somehow." he said, "But what did it do to you?" Ginny took a second to think about how to describe it.

"Well, it entered me... in a place not even I had touched." she said. She had touched Colin in such a place, and she trusted him with everything now. She lied down on a table and pulled her panties down. "It entered me here." she told him, showing him about what happened. She didnt tell him about the other vine that entered her rear. It was just too embarrassing.

"Its also kind of good is it not?" he said, realizing that Ginny seemed to enjoy it.

That was the moment that he realized what reason there was for the differences between boys and girls was.

"Do you think... that theres a relation? Between these two things?" he suggested. That was when Ginny also got the connection. "Maybe." she said. He lied down over Ginny, his cock still hard.

Ginny grabbed it with her left hand, and, having made the connection, helped Colin get into position. "What do you think it is?" he asked. "I think... get your dick inside me."

And get inside her he did. Ginny moaned, just like she had that one night. It was a bit painful at first, but as Colin continued thrusting, she began to relax and it became more and more pleasant every second. At the same time, both felt the same tension build up that they had felt that night, that same tension that had let to what they couldnt yet explain, as neither of them knew what an orgasm is.

Eventually, as Ginny felt she was about to have whatever it was happen again, she felt that Colins dick was suddenly pulsing inside her, delivering a warm liquid. As Ginny didnt yet have her first period, she didnt know what it was, but she wouldnt be affected by it either way. At the same time, she also experienced the same thing she had experienced before, except that she had now wanted it to happen again.

After her body had stopped shaking, she was still heavily breathing from what just happened. "Whatever it was we just did," she said, "I liked it. A lot."


End file.
